Did You Just Call Me Beautiful?
by itsajensenthing
Summary: Cas takes up residency in the Man of Letters bunker, and Dean decides it's time to get him out of that dusty trench coat.


**Title: Did You Just Call Me Beautiful? **  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 1,086**  
**Warning(s): DeanCas**

* * *

Castiel brought Sam the things he asked for. It took him almost all day to locate all the scrolls recording the first accounts of the Roman Empire's siege of Athens, Greece. The scrolls were so old and worn, that when Castiel dropped them on the library desk, a plane of dust exploded into the air.

Sam cleared his throat and started sifting through them. "Thanks, Cas. This helps out a lot."

"Of course." Castiel nodded. It was then he started searching the room. "Where's Dean?" He could sense he was close but the markings on both brother's ribs still denied him the ability to pin-point his exact location.

Sam looked up from a scroll, "Ah, he's in his room. He's not feeling well."

Suspecting Castiel's next question, Sam gave him quick directions on how to get there. Without saying a word, Castiel left Sam alone with the Greek scrolls and ventured through the bunker.

Dean lay along the side of his bed with all the lights in his room turned off and an arm resting over his forehead.

Castiel observed cursorily from the door way; watching as Dean's chest rose and sunk with every breath he took.

"You're starring"

Dean's gravely voice broke Castiel's concentration. He'd been leaning against the door frame but straightened himself and stood centred.

"What's wrong with you?" Castiel asked.

Dean took a deep breath, moved his unoccupied arm across his stomach, and swallowed. "Migraine"

Castiel took the sight in for a final moment, then walked over to Dean's side. He gently placed his hand over Dean's wrist and moved if off his forehead. With his other hand Castiel opened his fist and conjured celestial power to appear in his palm. Dean's eye's flicked open just as the glowing hand reached forward and sat coldly over his forehead. The power absorbed into Dean's skin and within seconds his migraine had completely vanished; like it was never there to begin with.

Castiel stepped away and gave Dean a moment to breathe.

"Where were you yesterday" Dean rhetorically asked finally; pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"I was in Ottawa"

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't think of alerting Castiel to the rhetorical question.

Castiel had begun to explore Dean's room. He noticed the display of weapons, the odds and ends he knew Dean collected from each town he worked in; simple things like magnets, post cards, and even that one street sign from Boardertown, Lousiana. He noticed the journal on the desk sitting under the lamp, then Castiel reached forward and picked up the photo of Dean as his Mom when he was a young kid.

"Your mother was beautiful" Castiel smiled, "You look like her"

Dean had almost told Castiel to put the picture down but his comment brought a slow smile to his face. No one had ever said that before, they always said Sam had her eyes. "Did you just call me beautiful?" His warm smile turned into a suspecting grin.

Castiel put the photo down, turning his head enough towards Dean for him to see the smile growing on his face. He then turned on his heels and entered Dean's walk-in closet.

Dean stood from the bed and followed to the door way. Castiel was already a few steps in and reaching for the light when Dean crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

"You'd probably fit into them," Dean began when Castiel began inspecting the clothing. "I mean if you ever wanted to get out of the trench coat."

Castiel's only response was pushing two shirts apart and examining a blue plaid button up. Dean smirked and walked in to the closet. He searched through his hanging jeans for a specific pair and pulled them off the rack. Then he grabbed the shirt Castiel had been examining and flung both over his arm.

"Come with me" he ordered. Castiel followed Dean out back into the bedroom and over to a set of draws. Dean opened the third draw down and pulled out a simple black t-shirt and handed the entire outfit to Castiel. "Change into these"

Castiel hesitantly took the clothes, suddenly conscious and embarrassed. "Why?"

"Call it an experiment" Dean glared.

Dean turned his back and began walking to his desk, to give Castiel a bit of privacy. When Castiel reappeared a few moments later, Dean was taken for words.

"Wow" He exclaimed, "That looks good on you. You rock the plaid, awesome"

Castiel stood adorably in front of Dean with the proudest smile on his face. He honestly looked like a two year old with a bar of chocolate and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the image.

"Come on, you gotta show Sam"

Dean and Castiel walked into the library where Sam was still head down trying to translate the Ancient Greek scrolls.

"Hey" Dean announced then spread his arms out then gestured to Castiel when Sam looked up.

"Hey!" Sam chuckled. "Looking good, Cas. You're rocking the plaid"

Castiel's proud-two-year-old smile reappeared, and he pressed both hands down on the neck of a wooden chair at the head of a table.

"I know how good does he look, huh?" Dean asked as he walked up the library hall to an alcohol cabinet behind Sam; slapping Sam's shoulder as he passed him.

Sam took in Castiel's new look one more time before turning on his chair and watching Dean poor drinks for everyone. "And you're feeling better, I gather?"

Dean put away the whiskey and picked up the three glasses he'd poor'd. "Yeah, thanks to Angel boy over here" he said then handed Sam a glass and then passed one to Castiel as he moved up closer to the brothers.

"What are we toasting to?" Castiel asked.

Dean thought for a moment, "Well, the Gates of Hell are closed for good, which means there are no more Demons to worry about. No more crossroad deals, no more possessions, no more mind control. No more profits. No more Angels except for Cas. We finally have a place to call home and it's completely awesome" Dean raised his glass, "Here's to… "

"A clean slate" Castiel offered.

"And a new life" Sam chimed in. He'd raised his glass but he was looking from Castiel to Dean and back again. "And new opportunities"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other. Castiel was the first to smile, but Dean was quickly matching his gaze.

"I'll drink to that"


End file.
